Castle of Glass
by Burgie
Summary: Turbo and Felix used to be very close but when Turbo got his game unplugged, everyone thought him dead. But now he's back, bringing with him memories of a better time when he was just a racer and the lover of a certain handyman. 80s boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

Once Sugar Rush was restored to its former glory, complete with its new president, life in the arcade returned to normal for all involved. Well, it seemed that way at first. But when the president went exploring the castle as children are programmed to do, she discovered a secret hidden in the fungeon. All it took was a glimpse of his yellow eyes to send her running straight to Fix-it Felix Jr.

"Ralph, Turbo's back!" she exclaimed, her small form shaking with terror.

"But I thought the beacon killed him," Ralph commented, but she shook her head.

"I know, I did too, but he's right there in the fungeon! Come see if you don't believe me," she urged him, clinging to his large arm and trying to drag him out of his shack.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he assured her, stumbling after her until they reached the train station. To his surprise, Vanellope insisted on taking the train for once instead of running back into Sugar Rush. He supposed that she wasn't in any great rush to see someone so terrifying.

"Woah there, Ralph, slow down." Ralph looked down at the protagonist of his game whom he'd just missed bowling over.

"Felix, it's good you're here. Vanellope said that Turbo's in her fungeon," Ralph explained, looking to Vanellope for confirmation that he could tell him. She nodded, glitching every so often out of fright.

"Turbo? But didn't the beacon kill him?" Felix asked, and Vanellope nodded again.

"I know but no other character has bright yellow eyes like that," she confirmed, shuddering at the memory of those yellow eyes staring at her from a cell door.

"I'll go with you, maybe I can figure out why he's still alive," Felix decided, and joined the duo as they walked across Game Central Station. Vanellope was trembling and glitching so much that she slowed them down, but it at least gave them time to think. Turbo wasn't a part of the game, so how could he have managed to regenerate? And nobody could have possibly survived the broiling-hot cola.

By the time the trio reached the castle, Ralph had to carry Vanellope because she was trembling too much to walk.

"Now, where did you say he was?" Felix inquired once they'd descended into the fungeon.

"I d-didn't really take n-notice of what n-number c-cell he was in," Vanellope mumbled, hiding her face in Ralph's chest.

"Hey, don't worry, kid, we'll find him. You can stay outside if you want," Ralph counselled her.

"No," she stated firmly. "I have to see him so I know that he's here. And f he's in the fungeon, he can't hurt my game, right?"

"Well, you can still go in and out of your game so he hasn't done anything like that again at least," Ralph figured. While they stood talking, Felix had walked on ahead. He had to know... was the self-professed greatest racer of all time still alive? And if so, how had he survived the beacon? What had happened to him?

"Hello, lover." Oh, it was Turbo, that was for sure. No one else would have greeted him like that.

"Turbo..." Felix started, but trailed off. The racer, still clad in his white jumpsuit, walked towards the door of his cell and glared his yellow gaze through the barred window at the top of the door.

"Then again, I can't really call you that anymore, can I? Your forgot all about me and moved on with your life. I saw you with that woman in black armour," Turbo continued, his lisp gone now that he was upset.

"I thought you were dead," Felix informed him. "I saw your game unplugged, and the game that you jumped into."

"So why didn't you come looking for me? I didn't die, not even a beacon could kill me," he argued, and laughed a little manically.

"You should've come back to Niceland," Felix offered. "I would've let you live in the apartment."

"What, when everyone hated me for getting a new game unplugged? No thankth," Turbo replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So where were you all those years?" Felix wondered, removing his hat and nervously wringing it in his hands.

"I hid out in Tapperth for a while and then when Thugar Ru- thith game got plugged in, I came here and never left," he explained, looking up at Felix from beneath his lashes. He'd always looked at him imploringly like that before and it had always made the handyman feel sorry for him. It worked better if he removed his helmet, though.

"You should've told me," Felix suggested. "We could've still at least been friends."

"No we couldn't. I would've been found out eventually," Turbo admitted. "You know I can't thtay away from you too long."

"So how did you manage to be the game across from mine every day? You would've seen me every day," Felix figured. Turbo looked at him sadly.

"Well, you're a bit harder to see than Ralph," he replied. "I just had to try hard not to look at you. But sometimes I couldn't help but take a glance at you."

"I thought I noticed King Candy looking at me sometimes," Felix nodded. "So that was you looking at me."

"It was the first time I could see you in your game," Turbo shrugged. "It was the first time you could see me too, although you didn't realise it." He looked sad again, sadder than Felix had ever seen him before. It made him feel sorry for him.

"I'll get you out of here," he decided, and turned to find Ralph and Vanellope. But they'd heard everything.

"You and Turbo used to be friends?" Vanellope asked, blinking in confusion.

"More than that, actually," Felix admitted, taking his hammer from his belt and nervously fingering it. "Boyfriends."

* * *

**This is my first 80s boyfriends fanfic so hopefully it's not that bad. Reviews are welcome! Hopefully Turbo's lisp isn't too hard to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what? Back up a little," Vanellope requested from her perch lying on her stomach on Ralph's shoulder. "How can someone like this ugly mug have anyone who loved him?"

"Hey, you're not exactly good-looking either," Turbo sneered at her. In response, Vanellope made a rude gesture that she could only have learned from her gamers.

"Anyway, my game and Turbotime were plugged in around the same time, back when the arcade first opened," Felix reminisced.

* * *

_Litwak's Arcade, circa 1980_

Back then, the games in the arcade had been so few that they'd been plugged into the one outlet with a few double-adaptors. Felix, naturally curious, walked along what had then been a dirt path out into the wire-cable tunnel and through to the tiny double-adaptor station that had then been simply called The Junction. There had been no surge protectors back then, either. All of that was added later, around the time the arcade started getting more games in.

In The Junction, Felix looked around with childlike wonder. Everything was so white, so much blanker than anything in his game. Hearing heavy footsteps behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see that Ralph had followed him out into this place.

"Go back to the game, Ralph, you're wrecking the place with your footsteps," Felix worried, glancing at the slight cracks that had appeared in the white floor.

"Sorry," Ralph replied, and Felix winced as his loud voice echoed. And then he heard another sound once the place had stopped echoing. It was, curiously, the sound of a racecar that he'd heard earlier in the day. Soon enough, a white car appeared out of the tunnel on the other side of The Junction. Looking up, Felix noticed a sign taped over the tunnel- Turbotime. He had one above his own tunnel called Fix-it Felix Jr, as he soon discovered. And then he turned back to look at the newcomer.

"Hi there, neighbour," Felix greeted him cheerily, waving to the grey-skinned male as he jumped out of his car.

"Hi," the racer replied, looking a little uncertainly at the ground before stepping out of his car. To Felix's surprise, he stumbled and had to lean against the car to hold himself up.

"Are you alright?" the handyman asked, running over to him to help him stand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, It'th jutht that my game'th really popular and I've been rathing all day," he replied, closing his bright yellow eyes and grimacing either at pins-and-needles in his legs or at his lisp.

"Well, I've been climbing a building and fixing it all day so I'm pretty tired too," Felix informed him with a smile. "I'm Fix-it Felix Jr, by the way, from my game over there."

"I'll jutht call you Felicth," the other character decided. "Thorry about my lithp, by the way. It geth worth when I'm tired. Oh, and I'm Turbo from my game over there."

"I gathered that," Felix chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Turbo."

"Thame to you," Turbo replied with a smile, and stepped forward to shake his hand. But he fell and was caught by Felix, who laughed awkwardly. Before long, they were both laughing.

* * *

"I remember that," Turbo grinned. "I didn't know what was going on outside my game when I heard all that banging around and yelling."

"Yeah, that was me," Ralph admitted, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Back in the day, I used to really act like a wrecker and I didn't know how to speak in a normal voice."

"And then there was the day you wrecked my car," Turbo added somewhat viciously. "Good thing Felix had his hammer."

"I've never seen you so upset since then," Felix remarked, laughing at the memory.

* * *

Since the day they'd first met, Felix and Turbo had been regularly meeting up in The Junction to talk about their games and how their day had been. But on one day in particular, Turbo decided to drive his car straight from his game into Fix-it Felix Jr. He never went anywhere without it, either because he didn't trust the other racers in his game with it or just because he was so attached to it. On this day, however, Felix hadn't finished his last game yet before Turbo arrived. Instead, Litwak had decided to have a try at one of the arcade's most popular games. So Turbo waited just off-screen, past the mud puddle.

When Ralph hurtled down into the mud puddle, Turbo was splashed with mud and grimaced as he wiped it off his helmet. It would take forever to get the mud out of his racing attire, not to mention the upholstery of his car. But then, as soon as Litwak exited the arcade, the wrecker got up and took his anger out on the first thing he saw- Turbo's car.

"Ralph, no!" Felix cried, jumping down to stop him, but he was too late. Turbo just managed to leap out of the way before a massive fist came crashing down on his car.

"You idiot! That could put me out of order for good!" Turbo snarled, jumping to his feet and punching the wrecker in the side. He heard a crunching sound and fell back with a choked sob. That had really hurt, but his precious car was hurt worse. So he did the only thing he could think of to do- he headbutted him.

Turbo awoke dazed and confused, wondering why his helmet was lying on the ground somewhere to the right of him. He hadn't ever had it off before except for when he slept, so the fresh air of Niceland ruffling his hair felt unfamiliar to him. It almost felt like fingers- no, it _was_ fingers running through his hair.

"Oh my land, thank goodness you're alright! I didn't know if my hammer could fix people but I guess now I know it can," Felix commented a little breathlessly as though he'd been holding his breath.

"Did you fix my car?" Turbo asked, sitting up and turning to face the handyman.

"Good as new," Felix confirmed, gesturing to the racecar sitting off to the side. "I fixed your hand and helmet too, and your head. You might need to wash yourself and your jumpsuit, though."

"Thank you," Turbo beamed (literally, his smile was that bright), and hugged him tightly.

* * *

"And I thought you threw tantrums," Vanellope smirked at Ralph. "I wish I could've seen his face when you smashed his car, though."

"And I wish I could've seen your face when he smashed your kart," Turbo retorted.

"Guys, please, don't bicker like children," Felix urged, holding up his hands. "Turbo, if you want her to let you out of the Fungeon, you'll have to stop fighting with her."

"She started it," Turbo complained, pointing at her pitifully.

"And I'll finish it," Ralph threatened, raising a fist. But once again, Felix intervened.

"Look, if I promise to keep an eye on him, can I at least show him what he's been missing of the arcade for the past twenty years?" Felix requested, looking pleadingly at the president.

"I suppose," she allowed. "But first he has to tell me how he ended up in the Fungeon. I won't let him out straight away, though."

"Of course you won't," Turbo grumbled, and turned to walk away from the door to sit on the small bed in his cell. Once he sat down, he removed his helmet and long, tangled black hair cascaded down his back.

"Can I ask another question first?" Felix asked, but Vanellope got there first.

"How'd your hair get so long? Didn't you say it used to be short?" she asked, her fear forgotten in the face of curiosity.

"When your game's unplugged, you start to grow outside your original coding," Turbo explained, running a hand through his thick tresses until the tangles became too great to continue. "I wasn't always so tubby. I just happened to eat too much candy when I first came here."

"I don't blame you," Ralph admitted. "But how did you end up in the Fungeon?"

"I regenerated in here," Turbo informed him. "I guess this game must've been based off mine or something. So is that an acceptable answer, your highneth? Can I go now?"

"I'll let you spend another night in the Fungeon first," Vanellope decided. "Ralph, you can take me back to my room now. And I don't exactly feel safe sleeping on my own so I order you to stay in my room with me."

"Sure thing, Miss Scaredy-cat," Ralph chuckled, and walked out of the Fungeon with Vanellope still lying on his shoulder. Felix spared one last look for the defeated racer sitting in the daylight on the bed, looking at his helmet as though remembering the great racer he'd once been.

* * *

**I guess some parts in this could be considered jawbreaker but they're just friends in this fic, at least for now. I really hope Turbo's lisp isn't too bad in the scene where he's tired, and that I haven't overdone it. Please tell me if I can and how I can improve it, I only have Sollux from Homestuck to go on as reference for lisps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this chapter, I'd just like to say this to one reviewer in particular:**

**m (Guest): Thank you! Your reviews always make me feel like I'm getting exuberantly hugged so they always make me so very happy.**

**As for the rest of the reviewers, I thank you too. There should be more 80s boyfriends in this fic soon, I just have to get Turbo out of the Fungeon first.**

As soon as the next game-day ended, Felix headed for Sugar Rush. Normally it was Ralph who headed straight from Fix-it Felix Jr to Sugar Rush, but today Felix beat him to it. He just had to see Turbo, still having some unanswered questions.

"Rancis? What are you doing here?" he asked the male racer standing at the door to the Fungeon. This was one of the last places he expected to find such an image-conscious character.

"The president ordered me to guard the prisoner," he replied. "I'm just doing what she asked me to do. Oh, and she said not to let anyone see him."

"Rancis, please, I'm not going to do anything bad," Felix pleaded. "I just want to see an old friend and keep him company, that's all."

"And you're sure you won't let him out?" Rancis tried to clarify. The handyman nodded.

"I couldn't even get myself out so what makes you think I could possibly break him out?" he replied, and the racer nodded before stepping aside to let him pass.

"Hey there buddy, how are you holding up?" Felix asked as he approached the door to Turbo's cell.

"Not very well," Turbo replied somewhat sourly. "It'th boring in here. I'd brush my hair if that'd make the time path fathter."

"Stop mumbling," Felix chastised him, "It makes your lisp worse."

"Hard not to when I'm tho bored," Turbo muttered, running his fingers through his hair and wincing as they caught in a particularly nasty tangle.

"I have an idea," Felix told him, and walked back towards the racer guarding the Fungeon. "Stay here."

"Not like I have any alternative," Turbo called after him, and the sound of a fist hitting a wall could be heard, followed by a few choice words.

"Excuse me, Rancis," Felix greeted him, interrupting him as he looked at himself in a small compact. "You wouldn't happen to have a brush with you, would you?"

"I generally use a comb," Rancis informed him. "But you can go up to Vanellope's room and get one of her brushes if you want."

"Well, a comb might be a little too rough," Felix mused. "I'll be right back."

Vanellope's bedroom was pinker than the rest of her castle, but it was also so messy that Felix wondered how she could find anything in here, let alone move around. He gingerly tiptoed around any piles of clothes, fearing something fragile beneath them, and made his way over to the dresser where he could see a few hairbrushes. Surely she wouldn't mind if he borrowed one of them, and he'd bring it back...

"Hey, Felix!" the handyman jumped as Vanellope suddenly ran into her bedroom and jumped onto her bed. "What are you doing?"

"I was just getting a hair brush," he replied, trying to slow his racing heart. "You gave me quite a fright!"

"Well, it is my room," she reminded him. "What do you need a hair brush for, anyway?"

"Turbo wants his hair brushed," Felix admitted, cursing his honesty as he saw her expression turn cold. "I just want to help out a friend, you see? You understand, don't you?"

"No," she replied, coldness seeping into her voice. "He's supposed to be in the Fungeon to suffer, not get his hair brushed and have servants attending to his every want. He had that when he took over my game."

"You are a marvellous orator, did you know that?" he observed. "It's a good quality for a president to have."

"Get out," she ordered, pointing to the door. Her eyes were downright icy. So Felix hung his head and slowly walked out of the bedroom, the hair brush tucked safely away inside his toolbelt. At least he'd got what he'd come for.

He was stopped at the Fungeon by the president herself. He'd never seen her look so cold or threatening.

"I said get out," she reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not going in to see the bastard who took over my game."

"Language," he chastised her, but she simply growled.

"Fuck off," she snapped, so Felix left the castle, vowing to ask Ralph to please stop taking Vanellope to Tappers.

Around the side of the castle, where the windows to the Fungeon were, Felix stopped and looked up at one window in particular about two metres above him. Was that hair hanging out the window?

"Felicth," he heard Turbo hiss. "Climb up my hair."

"Turbo, this is ridiculous," he replied in a whisper, but jumped anyway and grabbed hold of the matted black hair. He heard a muffled 'ouch' followed by muffled curses and discovered the source of the muffling only when he scaled the wall and heaved himself over the window. Turbo was there and pulled him in, leading them both to spill onto the ground in a heap. After spitting his glove out, Turbo grinned at his former lover.

"Did you get the hair brush?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head which was quite tender after his hair was used as a rope.

"Sure did," Felix replied, extracting it from his tool belt. By some miracle, it had survived the journey into the cell. "But I want to look at your hand first." As he'd expected, the hand that Turbo had freed of its glove was the one he'd punched the wall with- swollen and slightly purple, as well as painfully misshapen.

"Ficth it, Felicth," Turbo giggled slightly. He'd always loved getting the chance to say that. With one tap of his golden hammer, Turbo's hand once more resembled a hand and the racer stretched his healed limb before slipping his glove back on. "Now brush my hair."

It seemed to take forever to rake the brush through Turbo's unruly mane, but unsurprisingly he lapped up the attention.

"There is so much sugar in here," Felix commented after being sprayed with sugar crystals from freeing a large knot.

"I know," Turbo replied with a sigh. "It'th tho annoying. Wortht thing about thith plathe."

"I wish we didn't have to whisper," the handyman lamented. "I know you hate your lisp."

"Too bad you can't ficth it," the racer muttered. "You can't ficth broken people, only broken things."

"Now, that's not true. I can try to fix people, Turbo. I tried to stop you from going into Roadblasters, I warned you what would happen!" Felix emphasised, taking his frustrations out on Turbo's hair.

"I know, I should have listened," Turbo replied, raising his voice a little in pain and defence. "I was stupid and didn't listen to you and now I'm in the Fungeon and it's all my fault."

"It's not just you who's in the Fungeon anymore." Felix looked to the door of the cell and saw Vanellope standing there fuming. He attempted to smile at the president but that didn't make her throw him into the cell next to Turbo's any less hard.

"Hello, neighbour," Turbo greeted him mockingly, grinning as he pushed out a brick that he'd clearly been rubbing to wear the sugar down since he'd first woken up there. "Now we can talk."

"She'll have to let me out by morning," Felix reasoned. "She can't have my game unplugged, not when her best friend is also from that game."

"And then tomorrow you can climb up my hair and see me again," Turbo suggested. "It might be a little harder now that it's brushed, though. It's so long." He began to feed his hair through the small window caused by the missing brick, which gave Felix an idea.

"I think I can fix that problem," he suggested. "Turn around and I'll plait your hair. It'll make it easier to climb."

"And where did you learn that, Boy Scouts?" Turbo snickered.

"Mary, actually," Felix corrected him, and began to plait Turbo's long hair which was actually quite smooth now that it was brushed and free of any residual sugar. "Do you think Vanellope's promise to let you out will still hold up now that I've snuck in to see you?"

"Doubt it," Turbo replied with a shrug. "I'm probably stuck in here for good now. You should've tried to break me out of here."

"I'll work on it," Felix promised. "Surely Vanellope will see reason eventually. Would it be alright if you had to promise to never come back into this game?"

"Hell, I'd like nothing more!" Turbo replied cheerily, whipping around to grin through the hole at him after Felix had tied off the plait with a strand of hair.

"Well then, maybe we can come to a compromise," Felix decided, and he could see from Turbo's bright grin that this was good news for all involved.


	4. Chapter 4

Towards morning, Felix slowly awoke and stretched out limbs that were stiff from sleeping on the sugary floor. He couldn't exactly remember where he was at first, but then the scent of stale sugar reminded him- he was in the Fungeon because he'd climbed in to see his old friend, who was currently sleeping with his arms wrapped around the handyman.

"How did I get in your cell?" Felix yelped, scrambling backwards and finding with relief that at least he was still clothed.

"I got rid of thome more brickth and pulled you through," Turbo replied sleepily but happily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You looked tho cold in that thell."

"Thanks for the offer but you know that the president will put you in a more secure cell when she sees the damage you've done," Felix worried. Seeing that the racer was still smiling stupidly, he elaborated, "One that I won't be able to break into as easily."

"Oh, you'd better go then," Turbo decided, pushing him back towards the hole that Ralph would be proud of. "I'll thee you later. You are coming back to get me, aren't you?"

"You'd drive yourself crazy if I didn't," Felix confirmed, and after sitting on the floor, leaned back against the wall after he'd fixed it.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Turbo asked after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"No," Felix replied, "I moved on ages ago. Heck, excuse my language, I almost gave up on love altogether. And then I met Tammy, she's just the most dynamite gal."

"Of course you moved on, you thought I was dead," Turbo figured. Felix thought he heard a sniff on the other side of the wall.

"Are you crying?" he asked, never able to ignore someone so upset.

"No," came the reply, but it sounded vaguely watery.

"Yes you are," Felix smiled softly. "You still love me, don't you?"

A sniffle. And then: "Yeth."

"If I get Vanellope to let you out, you're not going to try to sabotage my relationship with Tammy, are you?" Felix wondered after several moments of consideration. This was a game-changer, although he really should have seen it coming.

"You'd hate me if I did," Turbo admitted. "Can I just love you from afar at least?"

"Is 'afar' to you the end of my arm?" Felix asked, smiling at the memory of Turbo hanging off his arm wherever they went. He was so flamboyant, almost verging on girly, but because everyone loved Felix and he was always with Felix, he'd never been made fun of for it. Now that he was seen as a bad guy, however...

"Yep," Turbo replied, and Felix could tell by the tone of his voice that he was grinning.

"Alright, little cavity, which cell did you put my boyfriend in?" Felix scrambled to his feet and waited eagerly at the door of his cell at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. It was so nice to be going steady with someone, especially someone as special as her.

"This one," Vanellope replied, and soon enough Felix's cell was opened and he ran out into the arms of the sergeant who held a special place in his heart.

"She's quite high-definition. I thought you liked the older games," Turbo commented icily, coming to the door of his cell to glare out. He'd tucked his hair under his jumpsuit and replaced his helmet so the president wouldn't see his new hairstyle and try to remove his only way out of this place.

"Now, Turbo, play nice. This is Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, from Hero's Duty. We've been an item now for a few days," Felix introduced them.

"Seems like you've got a thing for 'T' names," Turbo commented. "Were you drawn to her because her name starts with the same letter as mine?"

"Turbo..." Felix warned, and finally the racer whirled around and stormed off to sulk on the little bed in his cell.

"Seems like you go for the feisty ones," Calhoun grinned and ruffled her boyfriend's hair.

"He's not normally like that," Felix defended him, and turned to walk out of the game. "He's actually quite nice when he's not around someone he's threatened by."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Vanellope scoffed, joining them. "He was always such a meanie, even when he first came here."

"And who was he a meanie to?" Felix wondered.

"Me, the other racers... oh, maybe he was threatened by them," the young president figured. "I still hate him but if he's nice to people he's not threatened by, maybe he's not so bad."

"So will you let him go?" Felix requested, almost pleading. "The other game characters might shun him but he really wants to get out. He said that he hates this place."

"The other characters might shun him? Of course I'll let him out!" the president declared with an evil glint in her eye. "Maybe they'll kill 'im for me."

"Now, I don't think anyone's out for his blood. That would be you, little lady," Felix corrected her. "That reminds me, I have to have a word with Ralph. Little girls should not be using the language you use."

"Oh, she didn't learn it from Tappers," Calhoun informed him with a laugh. "I took her into my game a couple of times. Little rat wandered into the mess hall and overheard some conversations." Felix frowned at this knowledge.

"Well, just don't go around using that language too often," Felix warned the small president. "I wish I could somehow discourage it but there's no stopping you, is there?"

"Nope," Vanellope replied happily, and grinned as she walked ahead of them.

* * *

It was quite fitting that when Turbo returned to the arcade, everyone stopped to stare at him.

"They look like they've seen a ghost," he commented to Felix, his hands clenched into fists at his sides so he wouldn't take Felix's hand out of habit. They may have once walked through Game Central hand-in-hand but that was no longer the case, as was made painfully clear by the woman who was lucky enough to be holding hands with Felix.

"They have, considering you've been thought dead for years," Felix informed him. "And you didn't have a long braid last time."

"Fair enough," the racer shrugged. "Maybe I should change my clothes considering I probably won't be let near a racing game anytime soon."

"Now, that's a certain fact," Felix chuckled. "Cheer up, buddy. I know you loved racing but there must be something else you're good at. Maybe you could help me fix the building in my game since we've recently started letting the unplugged games have a home there."

"But I'm not good at anything else but racing," Turbo whined. "Why do you think I was so frightened my game was going to be unplugged?"

"I guess that's the problem with old games," Felix sighed with a look to his girlfriend, "They weren't designed to do more than one thing. But games these days have full backstories and everything."

"I'm flattered," Calhoun smiled, and leaned down to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. Turbo watched, feeling an uncomfortable mixture of jealousy and despair.

"So is there any game in particular you want to see?" Felix asked, leading the racer out onto the Station. Turbo looked around with wide eyes. This place looked so different, even though it still looked the same in some aspects. There were old games, as well as the general layout of the station, but the games had changed and more characters wandered about. Some looked surprisingly high-definition.

"Can we go to our favourite place?' Turbo asked, not even realising that he'd referred to them as a couple. It was habit, after all.

"Sure," Felix replied after nervously scratching the back of his head, having picked up on the 'we'. "Some of the other characters might shun you, though. They've all heard about you and what you did all those years ago is still seen as a major crime."

"Oh, I know," Turbo nodded. "I got the fame I wanted, just not in the way I wanted. I never wanted to be known as the bad guy."

"Then you shouldn't have been so reckless," Calhoun suggested in her usual brash tone. It still sounded like she was scolding him to Turbo, though. The three of them continued over to Tappers but, as Turbo stepped through the gate, and alarm sounded and the Surge Protector appeared.

"Hold it right there." Turbo stopped and tried not to tremble at the sight of the Surge Protector.

"Please don't arrest me," he pleaded. "I've already served time in the Fungeon."

"I don't trust you going into other games, not after what happened with Roadblasters. That's why I do this job," Surge informed him, giving an icy look to the racer.

"He's with me, Surge, he's not going to do anything bad," Felix tried to convince the blue man

"Well, it's not like he can do much damage in Tappers," Surge figured. "You can go in but you'd better stick with Felix. He can keep an eye on you."

"I will," Turbo promised, and grabbed Felix's hand in his eagerness. Calhoun gave him a look that could have chilled the boiling hot Diet Cola Hot Springs and Turbo quickly withdrew his hand, wishing he had pockets.

Inside Tappers, the patrons all stopped talking as soon as the infamous racer stepped in. Cringing, he hid behind Felix as they slowly made their way to a back booth. Hushed conversations started around him and Turbo tried to make himself invisible.

"I shouldn't have come here," he mumbled, scooting closer to Felix. "Everyone's thtaring at me."

"I told you this would happen," Felix reminded him, gently patting his knee. "Just try to ignore them."

"Hey there, Felix, Calhoun," Tapper greeted them, and then his eyes widened when he noticed the third character seated at the booth and trying to hide behind Felix. "Turbo? You were my favourite customer. It's nice to see you here again."

"Hi, Tapper," Turbo greeted him. "It's nice to be here again. I missed this place." In truth, he'd missed every part of his old life.

"I'll bring over the usual, then. Do you want anything, ma'am?" Tapper asked Calhoun, who looked around for a list of drinks.

"Do you have anything stronger than root beer?" she asked finally, having found no such list.

"Of course I do. I'll bring you the drink Turbo normally gets," Tapper nodded, and walked back over to the bar.

"I didn't think he'd still have that," Turbo admitted, watching as Tapper poured out the drink that was like rocket fuel. "Are you sure it won't be too strong for you, Tammy?"

"That's Calhoun to you," the sergeant growled, "And I'll be fine. It's only alcohol, right?"

"It's like rocket fuel," Felix informed her. "Turbo likes it because he says it suits his name. It's strong Russian vodka."

"Who else drinks it? I had to drink that awful root beer as King Candy and Tapper would probably stop restocking my drink if I wasn't here to drink it," Turbo commented, grimacing at the memory of the taste of root beer. It was almost as bad as the soda that all the water in Sugar Rush was.

"Well, Zangief's Russian and he likes it," Felix informed him. "I don't think you met him."

"I don't remember the name," Turbo agreed, and eagerly took the glass that Tapper sat in front of him. "Leave the bottle please, Tapper." He'd need something strong to get him through this night if the vodka was going to have the same effect on Calhoun as it always did on him.

* * *

Sure enough, about half an hour later, the sergeant was locking lips with Felix in a way that made the handyman blush bright red to the tips of his ears. Turbo watched on, seething in jealousy as he drank from the bottle now rather than the glass.

"It should be me kithing him like that," he muttered to himself, glaring at the scratched tabletop. He'd never dealt well with jealousy, and the large amount of alcohol he'd consumed was seriously impairing his judgement. These things combined made him jump on Felix as soon as the sergeant decided to call it a night.

"Turbo, what are you doing?" Felix managed to get out before the racer started kissing him, pawing at his shirt. Oh, but it felt good to kiss him again.

* * *

**I know Turbo's sudden flamboyancy might seem a little OOC but my headcanon is that Turbo was always flamboyant. He just didn't seem that way in the reveal because he was frightened/enraged. Oh, and another one of my headcanons is that the concept of sexuality doesn't exist in the arcade so someone can be with a guy or a girl no matter their gender and no one bats an eyelid or defines them as gay or straight. Really, humans only have that concept because of religion (as far as I know, I could be wrong) and in the arcade there is no religion (that we know of). But if you really must define the sexuality of the characters in this ship, Felix is bi (obviously) and Turbo's gay (flamboyantly so). So that's why nobody really reacted to the news that Felix and Turbo were once a couple. Thank you and goodnight! (no seriously, it's night-time here). Oh, and I only have the Vampire Academy series to go on for the description of Russian vodka.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was surprising that Felix didn't push him away immediately. What was even more surprising, however, was that the handyman returned the kiss. Turbo felt his heart soar as memories of similar inebriated kisses resurfaced. Sure, most of the time it had been Felix who'd been drunk, but there was really no other way to get into his pants.

"Turbo, stop. You're drunk," Felix pointed out, finally succeeding in pushing him away.

"Thank you captain obvious," Turbo replied, and giggled slightly. "While we're stating the obvious, you're horny. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I have a girlfriend now," Felix reminded him. "She just left not five minutes ago!"

"We can still go back to your penthouse and have a little fun," Turbo suggested, injecting a whine into his voice. He knew exactly how to make Felix agree to do something with him. Seeing that Felix was still unsure, though, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "We don't even have to have sex, just let me make you feel good." Felix blushed but finally agreed to that, causing Turbo to grin and eagerly drag him out of the game and across Game Central Station to Felix's own game.

Turbo could remember a time when he'd once gone from Tappers to this game every night. As often as they'd gone to this game, they'd also gone to his own game back when he'd had a game to go to. It was a pity, too, because the two racers in his game (annoying as they were) were less nosy than the Nicelanders. In an attempt to prevent the Nicelanders from knowing that Felix had company, the two removed their shoes and walked up the stairs in socked feet.

Once in the very spacious bedroom of the penthouse, Felix carefully and quietly locked his door while Turbo wandered into the room that he'd once been so familiar with. Every medal that hung on the wall was one that he'd seen before through the screen of Sugar Rush, and the ones up the very top were ones that he'd seen Felix hang up in person. He trailed his ungloved fingers over the gold medals, feeling as though he was saying hello to the past.

"You've kept your bedroom the same," he commented, turning back to look at the protagonist who still held a very special place in his heart.

"I didn't see a reason to change it," Felix admitted, sitting on the bed and removing his socks. Turbo smiled at that- was Felix's decision to not change a hint at some deeper feelings? But pushing it aside, Turbo joined him on the bed and leaned forward to kiss him. They quickly managed to pick up where they'd left off at the bar, and Turbo was sure that he felt a spark.

Felix made the cutest noises when he was aroused. Turbo nipped and sucked his way down Felix's bared chest, having discarded the shirt moments ago, and listened as Felix began to moan his name in a somewhat pleading manner. Clearly, the heat of the moment was allowing him to lower his inhibitions- he wouldn't be begging otherwise.

"Turbo, please," the little handyman breathed, and Turbo grinned his trademark grin before finally removing every article of clothing that was preventing him from getting to his prize.

* * *

Afterwards, Turbo basked in the afterglow that came with dealing with his own pleasure. A large part of him wanted to cuddle but he knew that it would make Felix uncomfortable. But then he didn't have to worry about that when Felix reached out and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and giving him the hug of reunion that they hadn't managed to have before.

"I've missed this," Turbo admitted after tentatively snuggling up to him. "You have no idea how lonely it is lying in a big bed all on your own."

"Yes I do," Felix replied, idly untying Turbo's braid and running his fingers through the long black hair. "You're the first bedfellow I've had in... well, the only bedfellow, really. You were the last one to share my bed." He wished that he could be the only one to share this bed with Felix, but he knew that that wasn't possible. He banished those thoughts from his mind, not wanting to let reality creep back in just yet. He just wanted one night of being with the only guy he'd ever loved.

"I love you," he said softly, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. This time, Felix didn't return the kiss and Turbo could've cried just for that. He was so lonely, had been so lonely for years now ever since his game had been unplugged. So, instead, he buried his face into Felix's bare chest and just breathed in the clean scent of him. He'd never stop loving him, even if his feelings could never be returned. And so they slept like that, Turbo using Felix's chest as a pillow while the handyman kept his arms wrapped comfortingly around his former lover.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter but I did want to update this. At one point things were getting a little risque but then I figured that it'd be too much for a T rating. Would anyone like me to type up the missing scene and upload it anyway? I wouldn't mind doing that. I'm also tempted to start another 80's boyfriends fic, not sure what it'd be about but it'd probably be the story of how Turbo went Turbo (like that hasn't been done a billion times already). So review if you want, all the reviews make me so happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow. Hangover. Ow," Turbo muttered, grabbing the pillow beside him and shoving it over his aching head as the natural sunshine seemed to viciously attack him. "Dammit, Felix, close the damn curtains!" He immediately regretted yelling as his head pounded even more.

"Well, I'm sorry, Turbo, but the curtains have to be open as part of the game," Felix apologised in a whisper. Turbo was grateful for that even as he knew that he was only whispering so nobody would know that he had someone else in his room.

"Fine. I guess I'll go over to Sugar Rush," the ex-racer sighed, sitting up and groaning as his stomach protested.

The bathroom, too, still looked the same. As did the toilet bowl. And the floor. Oh, the floor was nice and cool.

"Are you just going to lie there all day?" Felix asked, poking his head into the bathroom and biting back a chuckle at the sight of Turbo sprawled on the cool white tiles with his black hair spread around him in a tangled mess.

"Yes. Floor's good," Turbo responded. "I'll just stay here until quitting time, alright? I'll be out of anyone's way at least."

"If you say so," Felix smiled. "You probably haven't got the stomach for food right now but if you're hungry, I'll have Mary leave a pie in the penthouse."

"Thanks," Turbo smiled back at him, and closed his eyes.

It was nice to be on the other side of the building when Felix was fixing it. What Turbo forgot, however, was the whole point of the game- Ralph wrecking the building. So just when he'd dozed off, the building shook and he lost all hope of sleeping off his hangover. It had been his idea to drink so heavily, yes, but that didn't make the pounding in his head any less painful.

"Knock it off, wreck-it," he growled, but finally got to his feet after the building shook a few more times. Muttering angrily under his breath, Turbo left the building and darted across the grass behind it to the train station. It wasn't like he'd be caught when the game day was on, right? Just as long as he kept away from the tracks...

* * *

To his great relief, Turbo made his way to the ice cream-themed track without being spotted by any racers or residents. Finding a stray wafer, he sat down on it and began scooping ice cream into his mouth with his hands. He had to remember to bring a spoon with him next time. Somehow, the ice cream made him feel happy at the same time as it made him sad. And then he remembered why.

* * *

_Fix-it Felix Jr, circa 1980_

_It was never really clear whose idea it was to get ice cream. But what was crystal clear was that Felix and Turbo had made their way up to the penthouse and were sitting cross-legged facing each other with a tub of ice cream and two spoons between them._

_"Y'know, I've never tried this before," Turbo commented, opening the lid on the round container and flicking it away to land somewhere. Felix watched as it landed ice-cream-side down on one of the couches that usually furnished the penthouse. Meanwhile, Turbo dug his spoon into the cold, white dessert and promptly shoved it into his mouth._

_"You're supposed to only eat small spoonfuls," Felix advised him, chuckling at his friend's foolishness._

_"Could've told me before! Fuck, that's cold," Turbo complained, shivering after he swallowed the large spoonful._

_"It has 'ice' in its name for a reason," Felix laughed, not even cowering under Turbo's withering glare._

_"Well, show me then. Show me how you eat this cold stuff," Turbo demanded like a petulant child. So, laughing, Felix took his own spoonful of ice cream and showed the racer exactly how to properly consume the freezing dessert._

_"You take a small spoonful and eat bits of it at a time, using your tongue," Felix instructed._

_"Okay," Turbo nodded, though he was still quite unsure. He carefully took a smaller spoonful and then, following Felix's instructions, took his time in eating it. To his surprise, the dessert was sweet. Still cold, but sweet. He smiled at the combination._

_"See, it's not that bad," Felix beamed at him._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right," Turbo commented, scooting closer to him. Nodding, Felix continued eating the dessert as though he'd been eating it for ages. By the look on his face, he was enjoying it. And he looked... cute. Turbo blushed at the thought. Why was he finding it harder and harder to be around his best friend without blushing?_

_"It's even better if you share it, or so I've heard," Felix commented, breaking into his train of thought. Now he was blushing too, although he called it "the honeyglows". _

_"Okay," the racer replied softly, and leaned forward to eat the ice cream off Felix's spoon. He looked into Felix's eyes as he did so and he could feel his heart racing as his face heated up even more. And then Felix surprised him even more by placing the spoon back into the half-empty ice cream container and leaning forward to kiss him. Their lips met and Turbo clumsily attempted to kiss him back. He could taste ice cream on the handyman's lips, and they were so soft. He almost felt like he was drowning in this new feeling, a sensation quite foreign to the guy who loved to win so much. But he didn't mind drowning if it was because of this wonderful, overwhelming feeling that made him blush and feel like he could fly._

_"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Felix admitted, looking down almost shyly._

_"I wanna do it again," Turbo grinned, and did just that. Felix stopped for a few almost painful moments to replace the lid on the ice cream and place both it and the spoons on a coffee table, and then the two of them sat on the couch and kissed for as long as they wanted to._

* * *

Ah, so that explained the tears that were now making the ice cream taste saltier than it should. He'd almost forgotten that he'd first become Felix's boyfriend over ice cream. Sure, it had taken a while for them to make it official, but they'd been so good together. Why had he ruined it? Why had he let the glory get to his head? Why hadn't he just been content to stay in his game? Why hadn't he listened to the one guy who was everything right in his life?

"Why are you sitting here crying?" Vanellope's voice finally managed to snap Turbo out of his self-pity.

"Jutht remembering better times," Turbo muttered, sniffling and rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the president of this game, I don't have to explain things to you," Vanellope scowled at him. "If you really must know, though, I'm getting buckets of ice cream to turn the Diet Cola Hot Springs into a spa."

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Turbo wondered. A nice spa sounded good right about now.

"Maybe because you didn't know it existed because you're not even a part of this game," Vanellope growled at him.

"The fact that I'm alive says otherwise," Turbo smirked, and was rewarded with a bucket full of ice cream being thrown at him. He cried out when it hit his head that was still sore from drinking too much. But all Vanellope did was laugh at his misery.

"Get out of my game," she ordered him quietly but firmly. So, muttering angrily about little presidents being too big for their boots, Turbo left the ice cream region and began the slow trek back into Felix's game. He missed him already and it had only been a day. How was he going to cope if he never got to be Felix's lover again?

* * *

**I was listening to Clarity and This Is What it Feels Like and so was inspired to add another chapter to this. Clarity is like the theme song of this fic despite the title name and I just really love it. And the memory was inspired by The Other Side by Jason Derulo. I love this ship, I really do.**


	7. Chapter 7

Turbo had to admit that it was nice to sleep in Felix's bed, even if the penthouse was being torn down around him. The best part was that the bed smelled like him, and the pie that had been sitting on the bed was just an added bonus.

"They don't call you 'wreck-it' for nothing," he smirked around a slice of pie. Ralph either didn't hear him or ignored him, continuing to rain bricks down on the handyman fixing the building. "You'd better not throw something at me, wreck-it. I'll game over and then Felix will have stern words with you." Being ignored bored him, so Turbo pushed the empty pie tin off the bed and wrapped himself up in the blankets to sleep off his hangover.

"Quittin' time," Felix grinned, and stretched the kinks out of his back before making his way downstairs. The Nicelanders dispersed as they'd taken to doing after throwing Ralph off the building, and Felix soon arrived at the door to his bedroom. He had to smile at the sight of Turbo snuggled into his blankets, his messy black hair the only sign of him.

"Turbo?" he prompted gently, but the only response he got was a snore. After shutting the door, Felix walked over to his bed and gently stroked Turbo's hair with an ungloved hand. He needed a shower from the dust that a wrecked building raised, and there was something sticky and white smeared both on the sheets and on Turbo's hand. It was even sticking random strands of hair together.

Turbo woke up to the feeling of something tugging at his hair. Yawning, he untangled himself from the bedclothes and looked at the source of the tugging- Felix attempting to pick the dried ice cream out of his hair.

"Do I even wanna know what the sticky white stuff is?" Felix asked, grinning and blushing.

"Well, I went over to Sugar Rush because Ralph wrecking the building was really annoying me. And then I got to thinking about you and about when we first got together," Turbo shrugged, and at Felix's blush he realised what he'd just said. "No, wait, I mean I just got so emotional and- damn it!" Why was he stumbling over his words again and blushing like a teenager? He hadn't done that around Felix since he'd first been infatuated with him. Well, it had been a while, and he was still infatuated with him, he guessed.

"Just tell me what it is," Felix suggested with a laugh.

"Ice cream," Turbo admitted sheepishly. "I went to Sugar Rush's ice cream track and ate some. My hair must've been sitting in it, unless some landed there when that little brat threw a bucket of the stuff at me."

"Why did Vanellope throw a bucket of ice cream at you?" Felix asked, stifling a laugh.

"I said something to her and she completely over-reacted," Turbo defended himself. "It was nothing bad, though, I swear."

"If you say so," Felix allowed, shrugging. "Now, you really need a good shower."

"Can you join me?" Turbo asked eagerly with a grin.

"I really shouldn't," Felix replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please," Turbo begged. "I can't wash all my hair by myself."

"Alright but no funny business," Felix said firmly, and Turbo threw his hands up in delight before running over to Felix's ensuite bathroom. He'd finally be able to have his old love in the bathroom with him again, even if it was simply innocent for now.

"What if I wash myself and then you wash my hair?" Turbo suggested. "If you really don't want to see me naked, though, I suppose I can put my pants on at least. And then you'll only have to deal with my buff chest." Felix had to laugh at that.

"Wash yourself and call me in when I can wash your hair," he decided, going back into his bedroom to get some clothes for Turbo. "Just wrap a towel around your waist, that way you won't get your new clothes wet."

"And what if I end up making a tent in that towel because having my hair washed feels good?" Turbo wondered, and Felix could hear the grin in his voice.

"Turbo!" the handyman chastised him, but he was laughing too.

Turbo smiled at the feeling of nice, hot water cascading over his body. It washed the grime off and warmed him up at the same time. He could remember doing this very same ritual of scrubbing the grime from his body after a long day on the tracks, only that usually took twice as long. The dust from a demolished building was almost entirely removed by the running water, where grease took a bit of scrubbing to remove. He didn't even have to clean out grease from under his fingernails. That thought was bittersweet- he'd never have to clean himself of grease again, but that meant that he'd never be covered in grease from working on his car. He missed his old car- racing on the track all day, then screeching out of his game's port at quitting time and meeting up with Felix in Game Central Station.

"You can wash my hair now," he called out after a while of reminiscing and dealing with the various emotions that came with that. Nobody would see his tears in the shower, and he was sure that the result of thinking about Felix's tight jeans had been washed down the drain. Now he just had to dry himself and wrap a towel around his waist.

"Oh, thank goodness you're not naked," Felix laughed as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Don't think I wasn't tempted to be," Turbo smirked at him. "Remember how we used to mess around in your bathroom? Or mine when Jet and Flash weren't being too noisy."

"Yes, yes, it was one of your favourite places to be on your knees," Felix nodded, and the honey glows suffused his cheeks as his mind caught up with his mouth.

"Glad I'm not the only one thinking of that," Turbo laughed. "You're not as innocent as you act, Fix-it." His laughter died off into a smile and a sigh of happiness as Felix began to scrub the ice cream and dust from Turbo's hair. He wished that his hair could feel things like his scalp could, but the very knowledge that Felix was washing his hair still made Turbo smile like a lovestruck idiot.

"All done," Felix chimed after working his way up and down Turbo's mane several times.

"Thanks," Turbo smiled, and turned to kiss him. Stunned, Felix returned the kiss but was relieved when Turbo got to his feet and squeezed the water out of his hair and into the shower. He walked out of the bathroom with his hair bundled around one fist and snorted in laughter at the clothes neatly folded on Felix's bed.

"I hope you don't mind wearing my clothes," Felix smiled apologetically. "I've only got my own clothes, you see."

"Of course I don't mind! I remember wearing your clothes, or your shirt at least, many times back before I got a bad reputation," Turbo chuckled, and quickly buttoned Felix's shirt. As he did, he remembered waking up in it. Had he had one of those shirts under his pillow? Now that he thought about it, he probably was sappy enough to do that. He smiled at that particular fond memory of his youthful sappiness. And the cause of it all was standing right in front of him.

* * *

**Well that chapter ended suddenly. I got to that point and thought 'yep, that's a good place to end it.' Some missing scenes in here, might write them someday. And yeah, I call the twins Jet and Flash and I ship them. They may appear in later memories or a separate fic. We shall see. Now for reviews.**

**2013: Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret now, would it?**

**m: As usual, aww, thankyou. You make me feel so happy, your reviews are always so cute.**


	8. Chapter 8

Despite having been warned not to go into Sugar Rush by a very threatening Vanellope, Turbo went back there anyway. There was nothing for him to do other than sitting around the penthouse all day, and while at first the plush surroundings were nice, the luxury soon wore off. There were only so many times a guy could watch Felix's renovation show DVDs before he got sick of it. He still had no idea where the handyman got them from, but it wasn't like he could talk to him that often.

So he found himself sneaking back into Sugar Rush during the day. It was a busy day, so every character was busy in their respective games, and Turbo passed through Sugar Rush's various tracks without being detected by anyone. The place he was headed for was beyond the tracks, though. It was a part of the game that was only used by the most experienced characters (or those such as himself who knew the game like the back of his hand), so he wasn't afraid of being caught. When the sweet scent of the candy corn was all that he could smell, he knew that he was there.

"Ah, my old candy corn maze. Pity I was the only one smart enough to know this place existed," he chuckled to himself, running an ungloved hand along the rows of candy corn. The sweet plant rustled with a clacking sound, a sound that was echoed further within the maze. Could it be...?

"Thkittleth?" he whispered, carefully entering the maze. Was his faithful steed still here where he'd released it years ago? He heard a snort and the sound of candy corn being crushed under hooves. Remembering that the animal had only come to him if he'd spoken without his lisp, he tried again: "Skittles."

To his delight, the candy unicorn stepped out of the rows of candy corn and snorted in confusion at him. "Relax, Skittles, it's just me. I might look a little different but I'm the guy who raised you from a tiny little foal. You remember me, right?" He extended his hand towards the unicorn and, after a cautionary sniff, his pet seemed to recognise him. With a delighted whinny, Skittles licked his hand and then nuzzled it as if searching for a sugar cube or other such sweet. Turbo cursed the fact that he'd forgotten a treat for his pet, but the unicorn seemed to just be happy with his owner's presence.

Seeing that Skittles remembered him, Turbo carefully placed a hand on Skittles' back. Seeing no protest from the animal, he jumped onto his back and settled into a comfortable bareback position.

"There's a good boy," he cooed to his pet. "Now, Skittles, we ride!" He struck a pose and dug his heels in, causing his steed to rear up onto his hind legs and then start forward at a gallop. Turbo realised his mistake almost too late. "Wait, Skittles, we can't go racing in the castle like the old days! I'm sorry but you'll just have to settle for the maze." The unicorn gave an angry snort but obeyed his master's instruction and turned around to trot back into the maze.

Turbo rode the candy unicorn around the maze, first at a trot until he remembered the layout but then upping the speed to a canter and then a full-on gallop. As the wind blew through his hair, Turbo grinned into it and relished the feeling of speed even if it was on horseback and not in a race car.

The middle of the maze was where Turbo always used to come to just be himself. He used to have a kind of Felix-shrine here, but of course it was gone now. All that remained was a single photograph of the two of them smiling with arms around each other. He thought he could see Flash in the background. After dismounting his steed, Turbo picked up the photograph and studied it closer. Yes, there was Flash in the background looking somewhat forlornly at Turbo. He'd used to treat the shy racer so poorly, a fact that now made him sad. If only he'd known then how much it hurt to have love not returned, he wouldn't have acted like such a jerk towards him. Jet was right for threatening to beat him up if he didn't leave Flash alone. At least those two had finally found happiness...

Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. Vanellope's voice reached his ears soon after.

"...and this place stayed here. I don't know why but I've been clearing out some junk from the middle of it," she was saying to someone. Turbo didn't want to wait around to find out who it was. Feeling true panic for the first time in a long time, he clutched the photograph to his chest and leaped back onto Skittles.

"C'mon, we've gotta get outta here," he hissed, nudging the unicorn's sides and guiding him out of the maze. He had to hide in a dead-end at one point to watch Vanellope and a few other racers pass, but as soon as they were gone he took off again. His heart was pounding when he finally got out of the maze, even though he hadn't been doing much work at all besides guiding Skittles and clinging to his back. Who knew what Vanellope would do if she caught him in her game again?

Turbo rode Skittles out of the game almost without realising that he was still on the unicorn's back. He only realised that when he started to get some weird looks.

"I thought you raced cars, not horses," someone commented, earning a glare from the racer.

"He is a candy unicorn," he corrected the character, but they simply laughed and walked away. Annoyed, Turbo rode Skittles across Game Central Station and into Fix-it Felix Jr.

Inside, he soon met up with the game's protagonist.

"My, Turbo, I didn't know you were an equestrian," Felix commented with a chuckle.

"Equ- what? Nah, I found this little guy in Sugar Rush when I first went there. I raised him from a foal and he was like my pet. I rode him around the candy corn maze when I had spare time. He was the closest thing I had to a friend, in there. A real friend, not someone I had to be King Candy to."

"Heh, you weren't all bad then," Felix smiled. "I always knew you had some good in you."

"So anyway, can I keep him in here?" Turbo asked, resting a hand on Skittles' mane. "I'll look after him and take him for rides all the time. He eats anything sweet, but I'll get that for him too. Please, Felix?"

"Well..." Felix trailed off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Can you keep him out of sight during the game day?"

"Of course," Turbo nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe you can even build him a pen behind the apartment block."

"We'll see," Felix assured him, and reached out a hand to touch Skittles. The unicorn's red eyes seemed to glow and he snapped at Felix's hand.

"Skittles, no! This is Felix, the guy I told you all those things about all those times," Turbo explained to his bad-tempered steed. The unicorn nickered as though in laughter but allowed Felix to pet his mane.

"You talked to your pet unicorn about me?" Felix asked with a humour-filled smile.

"Who else could I talk to about you?" Turbo shrugged. "Skittles seemed to listen but I dunno if he really did or not. Either way, he definitely understands me."

"At least he's tame," Felix figured. "You can keep him, just make sure he doesn't hurt anyone, interfere with the game, or show up while the game's being played. Speaking of which, I've gotta go meet Tammy for a lunch date." Turbo's high spirits immediately fell.

"Oh... okay then," he mumbled, looking down at Skittles' back. "I won't keep you, then. Litwak only breakth for lunch for half an hour. Have a nithe date." He rode Skittles around the apartment block at a gallop, but it was a few laps before he finally began to feel better again. There was just something about speed, about the wind in his hair, that made him happy. Even when he was constantly being reminded that the one guy who could make him happy was too busy making someone else happy.

* * *

**Skittles! I like the idea of Turbo confiding in his pet candy unicorn. I haven't seen the lunch break idea used before, hopefully it might take off if I use it? Could I start a trend? We'll see.**


	9. Chapter 9

As it had every night since the 1980s, the arcade came to life as soon as Litwak locked up for the night and drove away. In the penthouse, Turbo listened to the sounds of the happy Nicelanders chattering about the game day and felt his heart race at the prospect of seeing Felix again soon. He'd messed his hair up especially so his handyman would brush it and braid it for him again, but tonight he felt like doing something else. He hadn't been to Tappers for a few days now, and Skittles was getting restless from being kept cooped up in the penthouse.

"Turbo, why is your pet sleeping on my bed?" Felix asked with a laugh as he walked into the room and saw the racer sitting on the bed stroking his sleeping unicorn's mane.

"You haven't built a pen for him yet and he got sleepy," Turbo explained with a shrug. "He's used to having his own nice unicorn bed. It was nice and plush with big salmon-coloured cushions."

"Just like your bed, I suppose?" Felix chuckled.

"It was my bed, come to think of it," Turbo nodded. "Anyway, I wanna go out tonight. Can we go to Tappers again?"

"After what happened last time?" Felix worried. "Are you sure about that? That hangover lasted for more than a day."

"I promise I won't drink a whole bottle of vodka this time," Turbo assured him. "I'll stick to the other drinks."

"Good," Felix replied, clearly relieved. "We'll go to Tappers, then. I assume you're going to take your noble steed?"

"Of course," Turbo grinned. "I can't leave Skittles here on his own or he'll get lonely. And when he gets lonely, he gets hungry. And when he gets hungry, he eats everything in sight. That's why I started leaving him in the candy corn maze instead of in the castle. Not making that mistake twice."

"And I'm assuming you want me to brush your hair too before we go out," Felix added. Turbo nodded, still grinning. While it did hurt when Felix wrestled with the tangles in his hair, the very fact that Felix was brushing his hair warmed his heart.

"Should we get dressed up to go out?" Turbo wondered, sitting cross-legged on the bed with Felix behind him after pushing Skittles onto the ground. The unicorn now stood glaring at his master.

"It's only Tappers," Felix reminded him. "I'll just go in my work clothes. Are you going to wear my clothes again?"

"Do I have a choice?" Turbo sighed. "I feel stupid wearing my old racing jumpsuit, considering the only thing I race these days is Skittles." The unicorn licked his face at that, much to Turbo's disgust.

"Well, I'm told that Litwak's Laptop has a few games where you can get some different outfits," Felix revealed. "I'll take you there someday, maybe tomorrow when the arcade closes. Be careful on there, though, because Litwak uses that sometimes and if he unplugs it while you're on there, you're stuck until he comes back to the arcade. That's how many a good gamer has gone missing."

"It sounds terrifying," Turbo shuddered, though secretly he was overjoyed that Felix didn't want to lose him again. "I do want some new clothes, though, so I may as well go." Felix only nodded and continued brushing Turbo's hair until it was smooth enough to tie back in a braid.

"Will you also get a haircut when you get a new outfit?" Felix wondered after tying off the braid. "It takes so long to brush your hair and surely it must annoy you sometimes."

"I guess," Turbo muttered, feeling his heart sink at the realisation that he wouldn't have an excuse for Felix to lovingly brush his hair now. He'd just have to find some other way to gain the handyman's attention...

Half an hour later, the two men had cleaned up enough for a night at Tappers and Turbo rode out of the game on Skittles while Felix rode behind him. This, he soon realised, was a great way to get Felix to touch him more- Skittles went fast enough that Felix had to wrap his arms around Turbo's middle just to keep steady.

"Doesn't this thing have a slower setting?" Felix called, having to lean forward and speak in Turbo's ear to be heard over the wind racing past them. Turbo felt a shiver go down his spine at the very intimate contact.

"Nope, Skittles is a racer just like his master!" Turbo called back, and whooped in joy as he took Skittles on a lap of Game Central Station before skidding to a stop just outside the port to Tappers.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to deal with you for all those years," Surge muttered, only having to look down slightly at Turbo sitting atop his noble steed. "Stop racing around the station, you could have an accident."

"I'm not a bad driver," Turbo protested. "Rider, I mean. I can look where I'm going."

"Okay but one accident and the horse has to go," Surge warned him. Skittles snorted, his eyes glowing red at being called a horse.

"Don't worry, Skittles, you're not some silly old horse. You're a magnificent, sweet, strong creature, yes you are," Turbo assured his mount, talking in his ear while stroking the other fluffy white ear. Felix smiled at hearing Turbo talk to his pet as though it were a baby. The unicorn whinnied in delight and stomped his hoof before Turbo continued on into the game.

Tappers was packed tonight. After tying up Skittles outside, Turbo wandered into the bar game and looked around at the various patrons. There were princesses, fighters, and racers galore, not to mention the odd bad guy or two. But one guy in particular caught Turbo's attention.

"Who is he?" he asked, ogling the man but then looking away. It was rude to stare, especially with the guy he loved right there beside him. But that black-haired guy was undeniably cute.

"Oh, him? He's Skrillex, a guy from the human world who appeared here one day. Why don't you go ask him about how he came here? You could buy him a drink," Felix offered in an attempt to get Turbo to stop moping around.

"Really? A human? I think I might just do that," Turbo decided, and asked Tapper what drink Skrillex preferred. With both drinks held carefully in front of him, Turbo made his way through the crowd and to the booth where the human was sitting.

"Hey," Skrillex greeted him with a soft smile. "Not many gamers come near me. They don't like my music or something."

"Well, I was thought dead until about a week ago," Turbo replied, taking a seat across from him after sliding the drink over to him. "The name's Turbo."

"Skrillex," the other guy replied. "I mean, my name's actually Sonny but my stage name is Skrillex so that's what everyone calls me by."

"Do you want me to call you that?" Turbo asked. What the hell did 'stage name' mean? Was Skrillex a performer? Then again, he had mentioned music so he probably played an instrument.

"You can call me Skrillex," Skrillex replied with a shrug.

"So, my friend Felix over there says that you're from the human world," Turbo prompted after a few drinks and some idle conversation. "How'd that happen?"

"Long story," Skrillex sighed. "Why don't you tell me why you were thought dead until a week ago?"

"Very well," Turbo smiled slightly. "About twenty years ago, there was a game called Turbotime. I was the protagonist in that game and the fastest racer in the arcade. I had it all- the fame, the glory, the sweetest boyfriend in the arcade..." His eyes lingered on Felix sitting at the bar talking to Tapper. "But then another game got plugged in. Roadblasters, I think it was called. The gamers loved it and, well, I got a little jealous of all the attention they were getting. So I game-jumped- you know that that is, right?" Skrillex nodded so Turbo could continue. "I really fucked it up, though. I thought going on the track as myself was a great idea, but the gamers noticed and complained to Litwak. With me missing from my game and Roadblasters busted, both games were unplugged. I only just made it out in time. But by then, everyone was out for my blood so I had to go into hiding. Everyone thought I was dead. Then I took over Sugar Rush. Have you heard about that, at least?" Now Skrillex looked like he knew what Turbo was talking about. He'd taken his glasses off and was looking at Turbo curiously.

"You gave it all up for jealousy, huh?" the human commented. Turbo nodded ashamedly.

"Well, that's effectively killed my buzz. How'd you get in here?" Turbo asked after downing another few glasses of some alcoholic substance. He'd forgotten what he'd ordered already.

"I signed a dodgy contract," Skrillex admitted. "One minute I was on my own laptop back at home, the next I was in some weird place. There was all this code stuff. I wanted to get back to my laptop but the only thing I could see with 'laptop' in the name was called 'Litwak's Laptop'. I double-tapped it like it was an app or something and then I was sucked into a kind of train station. It looked all new and shiny. I wandered out and found myself out there." He gestured in the direction of Grand Central Station. "The blue guy told me to find anyplace that seemed familiar where I could do something that I knew how to do. I found this place called Dance Dance Revolution. And to be honest, I thought I was in heaven for a while there."

"And now?" Turbo prompted, trying not to notice the wistful way Skrillex was looking towards the door.

"Now I miss my old life. I was an internet phenomenon, everyone loved my music. I had a girlfriend and everything, the dream life. Now I can't even make music anymore and the only way I can get onto the internet is by being in the internet," he explained sadly to the interested racer. He lowered his gaze and looked into Turbo's eyes, which seemed to be glowing yellow. And then he kissed him.

Turbo had to admit that being kissed by a human was good- and this one was clearly experienced, so he could only wonder how experienced he'd be in the bedroom. And he hadn't gotten any action in a while. But he'd be thinking of Felix the whole time, which wouldn't be fair on the human.

"I thought you had a girlfriend," Turbo managed to say when the shock of being kissed had passed.

"Well, I don't see how I'm gonna get out of here anytime soon. And it's been a while since I've got any action," Skrillex figured, seeming to bat his eyelashes at Turbo. The racer blushed and looked over at Felix.

"I might take you up on that offer sometime," Turbo admitted. "But not today or tonight or whatever. Sorry to dithappoint you."

"You're smitten with a guy who won't return your affections," Skrillex summed up. "And if you sleep with me now, you'll be using me as a substitute for him, which will make you feel bad and ruin the whole idea."

"You're smarter than you look," Turbo said to him, and laughed slightly.

When Turbo finally left the bar with Tappers, it was late and he was very, very drunk. After almost falling down the stairs outside the bar, he managed to stagger over to Skittles and lean heavily on him. His unicorn looked at him once and then resumed eating the sickly-looking bush in front of him.

"Alright, Thkittleth, time to head back home," Turbo announced, his lisp very bad due to his intoxicated state. He jumped and tried to land on Skittles but instead ended up lying half-on and half-off the unicorn. Skittles continued munching obliviously even as Turbo retched and emptied the contents of his stomach on Skittles' coat and the ground.

"Turbo, you're too drunk to ride home," Felix chastised him, coming outside as soon as he noticed the racer missing.

"Too drunk to ride? Never!" Turbo declared, punching a fist in the air while still hanging over his mount. Felix smiled, shaking his head in exasperation, and gently pushed Turbo further up the unicorn until he was resting over his hindquarters.

"Now, Skittles, I really hope you won't mind my riding you," Felix gently said to the unicorn. Skittles looked at him unblinkingly and Felix trembled in slight fear. Turbo had said that Skittles knew about him, so why was the unicorn now glaring at him like he was an enemy?

"Thkittleth, let Felikth ride you. He might not let me ride him anymore but that'th bethide the point," Turbo ordered his pet. Skittles snorted but allowed Felix to jump onto him and take hold of the reins.

"Don't go too fast," Felix suggested to the unicorn, though it was half wishful thinking, and then he nudged the unicorn's sides after untying him and rode the creature outside and over to his own game.

After tying the unicorn up around the back of the apartment block, Felix helped Turbo up to the penthouse. The racer could barely support his own weight so Felix was mostly carrying him, but that didn't matter too much.

"Turbo, you said you wouldn't get drunk like you did last time," Felix pouted. "You lied to me."

"Hey, I'm thober enough to control mythelf. Hell, I didn't even go home with that other guy the third time he asked even when I was really drunk," Turbo defended himself.

"You'll be kicking yourself tomorrow," Felix chuckled. "Try not to go over to Sugar Rush this time, though."

"Fine," Turbo agreed, and stumbled over to the bed. For a moment, Felix had to resist the temptation to climb into bed with him and do things. But then that moment passed and he instead kissed Turbo's forehead before showering to wash off the invisible grime from the bar.

* * *

**Don't worry, nothing else happens between Turbo and Skrillex. It was just something to kind of test Turbo's feelings for Felix.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few days before Turbo felt okay to move so much as an inch from Felix's bed.

"I am never drinking that stuff again," he vowed when he finally managed to stumble out of the penthouse. Skittles barged past him, knocking him to his hands and knees, and Turbo grumbled angrily after the retreating unicorn.

"I did warn you," Felix reminded him gently as he pulled him up and supported his limp form. "You look awful."

"I feel awful," Turbo agreed, attempting to stand but then collapsing against the handyman. "I don't suppose you've got a way to fix this?"

"Actually, I do," Felix replied with a smile. "You just wait in my bedroom and I'll fix you up a special drink that'll have that headache gone before you can say 'hangover'." Turbo blinked from where Felix had deposited him on his bed, confused at the suddenness of his actions. Was it just his dehydrated brain imaging things, or was Felix acting like the man who'd loved him?

After several minutes of staring silently at the clean white ceiling, Turbo heard some noise in the hallway.

"Skittles, stop trying to bump me," he heard Felix say warningly. Skittles snorted.

"Listen to Felix, Skittles," Turbo ordered his steed, and not long after that the door opened smoothly. Skittles trotted in and jumped up on the bed, turning a few times and then lying down like a fat lump of sugar.

"This should cure what ails you," Felix assured Turbo as he handed him the glass of fizzing water. Turbo took the glass and, after a cautionary sniff, sipped at the beverage.

"What the fuck is in that?" he gagged, "Poison?"

"Now, why would I poison someone I care about?" Felix laughed at his reaction. "It's simply water with some tablets crushed up in it. Gene says it's a failproof hangover cure."

"I suppose he'd know better than anyone," Turbo figured, and drained the glass as quickly as possible to get rid of the bitter liquid. When it was gone, he shuddered.

"Now, you should start to feel better in no time," Felix assured him, gently ruffling his hair. "Just try to walk around a bit. When you're better, we'll go to Litwak's Laptop to get you a new outfit and new haircut." Turbo nodded and reclined against the pillows on Felix's bed. Every little noise still made his head throb, not to mention what happened to his head when he stood up, but he figured that these things took time. Patience had never been a virtue of his, however.

"Why isn't it working yet?" he whined after five minutes.

"Patience was never your strong suit, was it?" Felix asked, sitting beside Turbo and reaching a hand out to gently stroke through his tangled mane.

"No," Turbo replied, enjoying the feeling of Felix's fingers in his hair. "If you keep doing that, though, I might be a little bit more patient."

"You're not gonna lie about still feeling sick just so I'll keep stroking your hair, are you?" Felix wondered, ceasing his action for a moment.

"I won't now," Turbo pouted. Felix sighed.

"Don't you want to get some new clothes? Get a new hairstyle? You can create a new image for yourself so you don't look like the bad guy you became," Felix urged him. He was always so honest, not to mention so thoughtful.

"Yes," Turbo admitted, smiling at the thought of recreating himself. "If I change my appearance, maybe I'll be able to make some friends even if they thought I was a monster."

"You're thinking clearer now so the cure must be working," Felix beamed. "I told you it'd work."

"I'm not gonna try standing yet, though," Turbo frowned. "My head still feels kinda funny." Felix smiled and continued stroking Turbo's hair, just barely restraining himself from finding a brush to groom him. He felt eyes on him and turned, seeing Skittles looking knowingly at the picture he and his master made.

"Don't," Felix warned the unicorn, but the animal ignored him and instead nudged him so he fell forward and kissed Turbo's forehead.

"Thanks, Skittles," Turbo grinned at his pet. Felix huffed but he couldn't stay mad at Turbo when he looked so poorly. He'd probably made him feel better, anyway.

Sure enough, Turbo claimed that he was ready to sit up a few minutes later. When he did pull himself up into a sitting position, his head thudded slightly but it was a vast improvement over the spinning it had been doing earlier.

"Much better," he proclaimed, standing on his own two feet for the first time in days. "Now, where'd you say this Litwak's Laptop game is?"

One long, slow unicorn ride later, the pair arrived at Litwak's Laptop and Felix stepped through the port with ease where Turbo was stopped by the Surge Protector.

"Do you have permission to go into this game?" Surge asked Turbo. Turbo frowned at the blue man, fuming silently.

"He's with me, Surge, just getting some new clothes and a new hairstyle," Felix assured him.

"Keep him on a very short leash," Surge sighed, and disappeared into the floor.

"A leash might make a good addition," Turbo mused. Felix blushed a bright red, much to Turbo's amusement. "C'mon, Fix-it, I was only jokin'. Now let's go get me some new clothes." He led Felix by his hand but, when he realised that he had no idea where he was going, Felix took the lead instead and led Turbo into a strange station that was all white with some electric-blue lines on the walls. There was a dark grey screen at the port where the game joined Game Central Station, one which lit up as the two approached it. Turbo shielded his vulnerable eyes against the white glare, but Felix stepped through with no problem and walked through into a white space with various icons floating around.

"It's like a code room," Turbo commented, and immediately felt guilty. He'd come here to be good but he still loved the feeling of power that came with being in a code room. In this one, however, he didn't float but rather walked on a ground that was the same white as everything else but also reflective.

"Those icons look close but they're mighty far away. It's quite a walk," Felix informed Turbo. Groaning, Turbo took his seat atop Skittles once again and urged the unicorn into a trot once Felix joined him.

"You never mentioned walking as part of the deal," he grumbled, glaring at the far-off icons which looked tauntingly close.

"I thought you were a sportsperson," Felix chuckled. "You're not very sporty."

"I drove race cars, that doesn't exactly require a lot of stamina or fitness," Turbo corrected him. "I had no idea that my skills also translated into horse-riding, though. But maybe you gave me some experience with that."

"Are you going to keep making comments like that all day?" Felix complained.

"Maybe," Turbo laughed. "It's fun to see you get all flustered. You're cute when you are."

"Turbo..." Felix sighed, and he felt the handyman slump against his back in faked exhaustion. Smirking, Turbo rode on.

At long last, the icons appeared to be much closer than they had been before.

"We're here," Felix announced, eagerly jumping off Skittles and brushing invisible dust from his clothes. "The game we're looking for is right over here." With that, he led Turbo over to one particular icon that looked vaguely diamond-shaped and double-tapped on it. With a whirl, Turbo found himself still sitting on Skittles transported into a strange world filled with tall buildings, lights, and people. So many people.

"Where the hell is this?" Turbo breathed.

"The locals call it E-Z Living," Felix informed him, standing with his hands on his hips. "We go here all the time to have some fun. Of course, it's restricted to people over the age of 18 because of all the nightclubs."

"And where would I find some new clothes?" Turbo wondered, looking around at the brightly-lit stores.

"In a clothing store, of course," Felix explained simply, and hopped over to one of the stores with men's clothing in the window. Turbo followed, now leading Skittles by the bridle that Gene had made him get for his pet. Unfortunately, he had to leave Skittles tied up outside but the locals gushing over the creature made him more comfortable.

The store was as brightly-lit inside as it was on the outside.

"Can I help you?" a chirpy teenaged boy asked.

"I guess. I'm looking for a new outfit. Something that says I'm friendly and most definitely am not the same guy who took over a game," Turbo explained, stuffing his hands in the pockets of Felix's trousers that he'd been wearing.

"I think I can see something you'd look good in," the boy mused. "Come with me." Turbo followed him, leaving Felix behind to look at the skinny jeans. The boy led him to a rack of jeans, then over to some shirts which he put against Turbo to see if they'd suit him. Appearing to be pleased, he thrust the pile of clothes at Turbo and ushered him into a changing room.

"A silk shirt? Really?" he frowned at his reflection. The cotton one looked better but still too much like Felix's, and the Hawaiian one was just downright ridiculous.

"Did you see that guy? He actually thought I was a shop assistant," he heard the boy snickering. Fuming, Turbo put his clothes back on and stormed out of the change rooms.

"Felix, this shopping thing sucks," Turbo whined when he found Felix.

"Oh, did that guy prank you?" Felix asked, concern furrowing his brow and colouring his voice.

"Yes," Turbo nodded. "Can you find me some new clothes?"

"Why don't you find some for yourself?" Felix suggested. Turbo blinked before that settled in.

"Fine, I'll do that," he decided, and went around the store a few times before finally finding a white shirt and red tracksuit pants with a white stripe down each leg.

"It's similar to your old look but with a modern twist," Felix nodded appreciatively at his new look. "Now all you need is a haircut."

"And where would I get that done?" Turbo asked, thrilled that Felix liked his new attire. He still wore his old shoes, of course, but only because the white sneakers matched his new outfit perfectly.

"There's a trendy hairdresser just down the road," Felix informed him with a smile. "Just get Skittles and we'll go." After rescuing Skittles from the crowd of gawking locals, Turbo led his pet to the hairdresser's and tied him up outside. It was only a matter of time before another horde flocked to his poor creature, but how long would a haircut take?

After seeing Turbo's current hairstyle, the flamboyant hairdresser declared it a catastrophe and immediately set to work cutting large lengths of it. The black hair soon coated the floor, but the length-shortening was the fastest part of the haircut. It seemed to take forever for the hairdresser to snip away at Turbo's hair, the result being choppy layers. Turbo had never heard of these layers before, but he recognised it from the hairstyle of many Sugar Rush racers.

"You'll probably want to get some gel as well and some other hair products to maintain the hairstyle," the hairdresser advised him once he'd stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"I'll keep that in mind," Turbo nodded, and looked mournfully at his lost locks before smiling at his reflection. His hair still hung halfway down his neck and felt quite thick but light at the same time. He supposed that he'd feel better after a shower.

"Oh my land," Felix gasped when he saw Turbo's new hair.

"Does it look awful?" Turbo worried. He'd thought that it looked good but if Felix thought otherwise...

"Oh no, don't worry, it looks really good," Felix assured him, his cheeks burning with the honey glows.

"Thanks for the haircut," Turbo grinned at his hairdresser. The man shielded his eyes from the yellow glare of Turbo's teeth, but the racer was so caught up in his little bubble of joy that he barely noticed. Now Felix was reacting to him! And all it had taken was a little appearance change.

Felix was taken aback by the sight of Turbo walking out of the bathroom that night towel-drying his hair. On the way out of E-Z Living, he'd bought a few more pairs of tracksuit pants and t-shirts, although the tracksuit pants were mainly for sleeping in. The ones he wore now were a lime green which, while daggy on anyone else, looked good on Turbo as they clung to his hips. Not even his pudgy stomach could ruin the sight.

"See something you like?" Turbo grinned, removing the towel from his hair. He looked just like the old Turbo, which made Felix feel slightly conflicted over his feelings for him. He was just trying to be his friend, but the sight of him now brought up feelings of lust that he had to try very hard to suppress.

"I think the makeover was a success," Felix managed to say once he got his voice back. He'd been struck dumb by the sight of his half-naked ex-lover. It almost ashamed him.

"Thought so," Turbo grinned, and tossed the towel on the floor but then placed it back in the bathroom after a serious look from Felix. "Now, want me to take care of what my new look has done to you?" Felix wanted to say no. He knew that he should say no. But for some reason he didn't. Instead, he nodded and let Turbo have his way with him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning." Turbo's words, spoken so clearly without any hint of a lisp, made Felix feel both guilty and also slightly good. But feeling good also made his guilt intensify- here he was, lying in bed with a guy who he'd once woken up to every morning, while his current dynamite gal was sleeping (or possibly awake, he hadn't slept with her yet so couldn't know for sure) over in her game.

He finally had to look at something other than the ceiling or carpet or wallpaper, and finally the first thing Felix's eyes fell upon was the ex-racer lying beside him. Turbo looked happier and more relaxed than he had since the first night Felix had rescued him from the Fungeon. His hair was characteristically messy, both from sleep and from the events that had occurred prior to sleep. Felix could still feel the crescent-shaped marks from where Turbo had clawed his back in the passion of the moment, they burned slightly as he blushed.

Last night had been a mistake. So why had it felt so good?

"If I'd known that getting a new outfit would make this happen, I would've done it as soon as I got out of that Fungeon," Turbo added, reaching out a hand and sliding it over Felix's bare chest.

"Honestly, I don't think Surge would've let you into Litwak's Laptop when you were first freed. He barely let you into Tappers," Felix reminded him, rolling over and looking at him. Turbo's golden eyes seemed to hold some kind of happiness at this action. Felix had to suppress a sigh. He'd been trying so hard not to lead him on, but now it looked like all of his efforts had been for nothing. Turbo was clearly infatuated with him. He had to fix this, even if it would mean that he had to break someone's heart to do so.

While Turbo had been intending to go elsewhere during the day as he did every game day, today looked like it was going to be another day of staying cooped up in the penthouse. Even going to the bathroom to clean up had been somewhat painful. Then again, he supposed, not having sex for some twenty-odd years would make it more painful. It was like his first time all over again.

Oh, but it had been so worth it! Having Felix on him, in him, had felt so wonderful that at the time the pain hadn't even registered. All he'd felt was pleasure, the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. His hands couldn't possibly compete with that. He'd finally got what he'd wanted.

Felix must have warned Ralph to not wreck anything near the penthouse, at least if the lack of falling bricks there was any indication. But, then again, maybe there were just a lot of bad gamers playing the game that day. As it was, the wrecking was confined to the bottom few floors.

"Turbo, I'm going on a date with Tamora tonight," Felix announced when he finally walked back into the bedroom. "Don't wait up for me because I might not even be home tonight." Turbo knew exactly what Felix was insinuating.

"Oh, so you sleep with me one night but then go fuck that other woman the next night? I see how it is," Turbo huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. Beside him, Skittles mirrored his action by crossing his front hooves.

"It's not like that at all," Felix protested, frowning at the candy animal dirtying his sheets for probably the third night in a row.

"Yes it is!" Turbo replied, and attempted to storm from the room but only managed one stomp before remembering that he was in state to be throwing a tantrum. Flopping back on the bed, he growled and stared at the ceiling until Skittles broke him out of it by licking his face. Only then did he let a smile creep across his features, but by then Felix had turned the shower on. It was so hard to resist the temptation to go in and join him, but he was trying to be mad at him.

Moping around the penthouse hadn't been in Turbo's plans for the evening, but it was what he ended up doing anyway. The bed reminded him too much of the night before and of what he was surely missing out on tonight. A small, bitter part of him wanted to go take Skrillex up on his offer to have a fun night, but there were many reasons why that would be a bad idea. Chief among those was that he didn't want to make himself hurt any more than he already did. At last, he fell asleep in sheets that still smelled of Felix and sex- two scents that he enjoyed immensely.

There had been a time many years back when Turbo had awoken to sunlight shining through the game front every morning. And now it seemed as though this would be a part of his routine again.

Rising from the bed, he stretched and walked over to the window of the penthouse. It was still a little chilly, so he wrapped the thick curtain around himself. Though he couldn't see the train station from here, he still waited for Felix's return. He'd be here soon, surely.

Behind him, Skittles munched on the flowers that sat in a vase on the bedside table.

"Skittles, don't eat them, they're real plants. Not candy," Turbo warned him, but his pet seemed to be too hungry to care. "You'll be kicking yourself later when you have a stomach ache."

At last, Felix appeared. He walked towards the apartment with a spring in his step, apparently not seeing Turbo standing in the window. Turbo frowned at his happy disposition.

"Looks like someone got some last night," he commented without turning around when he heard the door open.

"Turbo..." Felix replied, his frown evident in his voice. "Come out from behind those curtains."

"Why? So I can see how happy you are that you thlept with thomeone elthe?" Turbo asked, turning around and wrapping himself up further in the curtains. He wiped his teary eyes on the curtain, cursing himself for crying.

"Turbo, please, just listen to what I'm trying to say to you," Felix pleaded, walking to him and placing a hand on Turbo's chest. The racer fumed but was unable to move, wrapped too tightly in the curtain.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone that I was crying," Turbo bargained. Felix nodded, causing him to relax and attempt to untangle himself from the curtain. It didn't work and instead he fell, taking the curtain rod down with him and landing beneath the thick fabric with a muffled curse.

Felix helped him out from beneath the curtain, smiling at Turbo's clumsiness.

"I'd expect Ralph to wreck parts of the room, not you," he joked. Try as he might, Turbo couldn't stay angry at him after that. Instead, he laughed.

"So what did you want to say to me?" he asked, regaining his composure and taking a seat on the lounge where he'd shared ice cream with Felix so long ago.

"Just that you're better in bed than her," Felix admitted, his face flushing darkly. He hadn't imagined saying something like that before, but it was true. And besides, it certainly made Turbo happy.

"So does that mean that you'll sleep with me more now?" Turbo asked hopefully.

"Turbo, why didn't you sleep with Skrillex?" Felix asked instead. Turbo frowned in confusion.

"Because I only wanted to sleep with you," he replied easily. "Didn't I tell you that before?"

"Really? Because he told me differently," Felix smiled. Now Turbo remembered and blushed at the memory. He'd sounded so sappy when he'd said it.

"Oh, did he now?" Turbo asked, his voice trembling slightly along with his hands. Felix knew how he felt now, although he hadn't exactly been keeping it a secret in the first place.

"Yeah, he said that you wouldn't sleep with him because you loved me too much," Felix responded. He at least had the audacity to blush as he said that.

"But what does that have to do with why you won't sleep with me again?" Turbo asked, almost demanding the answer.

"If I did that, knowing how you felt about me, I'd be leading you on," Felix rationalised. "I don't wanna do that to you. I'm already hurting you enough just being with Tammy."

"So break up with her," Turbo shrugged as if it was easy. Of course, in his eyes, it was easy. "Be with me instead."

"If I did that, I'd be hurting myself and her," Felix informed him. "Other people have feelings, Turbo, not just you."

"I guess," Turbo shrugged, looking at his feet. "At least now I know I have something that she doesn't, though." He smiled at that. It was a small victory, but nevertheless a good one.


	12. Chapter 12

Turbo was, quite frankly, getting tired of being unable to leave without Felix's company. Sure, he didn't mind spending time with him, but Turbo was used to hanging around others. And besides, Felix was too nice to go to any of the fun games.

"Can we go somewhere fun? Today's the day the arcade's closed," Turbo whined when he found Felix standing on the balcony with a mug of coffee.

"Turbo, I know you've been cooped up in the penthouse since Vanellope found you but I've been hard at work all week and I need a rest," Felix told him softly. Turbo sighed and leaned over the balcony railing, staring out at the green expanse of Niceland. An expression of longing and deep sadness came over his face as he thought back to those days of staring out at his candy kingdom, and back even further to staring at the racetrack in his own game from his penthouse window.

Seeing this, Felix left him standing on the balcony as he walked back into his penthouse. Turbo never noticed him go, too caught up in his own thoughts. Before, he'd either hear the roaring of the crowd or Jet and Flash's engines as they tore around the track practicing, or he'd hear the music of Sugar Rush. But now, all he heard was silence. And then he heard a new sound- Felix's voice.

"Turbo," the handyman said to him, holding a gleaming golden medal in his hands in front of his chest. "Maybe all we need is a symbol that I'm responsible for you. If you're wearing one of my medals that I've engraved a special message on, everyone'll know that I've allowed you to wander around on your own and then you won't get in trouble." Turbo took the medal from Felix, their hands brushing as they did so, and smiled at the engraving on the back of it.

_"If found getting into trouble, return to Fix-it Felix Jr."_

"And you think this'll work?" Turbo queried, hanging the medal around his neck.

"Let's go ask Surge," Felix suggested, and Turbo grabbed his hand before remembering his manners and simply walking by his side down to the station and from there out of the game where Surge appeared at the presence of Turbo's code.

"Morning, Felix. Taking your charge game-jumping?" the surge protector asked, his clipboard at the ready to jot down the details of where they were going.

"Well, no, but I've come to ask you a question about that," Felix revealed. "Surge, would it be okay for Turbo to go game-jumping on his own if he had a sort of pass for it?" Turbo removed the medal from his neck at this and showed it to the blue man, who hummed thoughtfully.

"Okay," he nodded with a smile and a slight laugh at Felix's wording. "Are you sure you're willing to clean up his mess, though?"

"Yes," Felix confirmed with a nod of his own. "I accepted Turbo as my responsibility back when he was found."

"Well, don't be surprised if he's dragged to your game port in the first five minutes," Surge warned him, and disappeared back into the grid.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Turbo muttered at the space where he'd been standing.

"And I thought Ralph hated that guy," Felix commented with a laugh. "Okay, Turbo, you go have fun on your own and please don't get into any trouble. I trust you."

"I'll try," Turbo promised. "Kiss me goodbye?"

"Someone might see," Felix replied, honey glows colouring his cheeks.

"You always used to kiss me goodbye," Turbo reminded him. "Remember? I'd stay over and as soon as the arcade opened you'd kiss me goodbye at your game port."

"Yeah but that was before," Felix corrected him. "If I was seeing you off from my penthouse, though, I might be open to kissing you."

"Maybe tomorrow, then," Turbo decided. "I'll see you, Felix. Probably soon if this first game-jump goes the way I think it will."

"Don't go back to Sugar Rush," Felix urged him.

"It's like my home, Felix. I lived there for so long that not being there, much as I love living with you, makes me feel more than a bit homesick," Turbo told him. "I have to go back, Felix. So don't be surprised if I'm back soon."

"Try not to kill each other, then," Felix sighed.

"I don't think we can kill each other in that game," Turbo laughed. "Pretty sure she'll try, though." Felix smiled at him and watched as the former racer walked across to Sugar Rush's outlet in one of his new tracksuit outfits, this one a red one. His medal gleamed in the station lights.

Inside Sugar Rush, Turbo took a deep breath of the sugary air. He'd really missed this place.

The ex-racer walked along the rainbow road, sugar crystals crunching underfoot, and by the bottom regretted not bringing Skittles with him. But, he reminded himself, that little glitch would only try to take him off him. And speaking of little glitch...

"Hey, what are you doing back in my game?" she snapped, glitching in front of him and glaring at him. It was just his bad luck that they were the same height.

"I was homesick," he replied truthfully.

"Hope you haven't come back to steal the throne," she sneered at him.

"Why would I want that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Where'd you get that medal from?" she demanded, jabbing at the medal around his neck. "Did you steal it from Felix?"

"No!" Turbo almost growled at her. "Why would I steal from him?"

"Because you're just a bad guy," Vanellope huffed. "Freckle candies don't change their spots."

With that, she pushed him with a surprising amount of force for such a little girl. Turbo fell back onto the road, landing hard on his rump. He growled at her and got up, taking a swing at her. When his fist connected, Vanellope glitched, taking them to Diet Cola Mountain.

The president of Sugar Rush glitched around her enemy, punching him where she could, and he retaliated with his own fists. He headbutted her and, when their heads connected, he instantly regretted doing so without a helmet to protect his skull. He staggered around, dizzy from the blow to the head. Vanellope grabbed him, meaning to hurl him into the boiling hot diet cola, but stumbled from her own dizziness. They both fell into the hot springs and burned.

Turbo came back first, lying on the peanut brittle, and so saw Vanellope's blue code when her body flickered back into existence beside him. He noticed a very familiar pattern in her code, but he couldn't believe it at first. This wasn't possible, it just couldn't be!

"Huh, so you do come back from the dead," Vanellope figured, breaking him out of his realisations. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You've come back from that death before?" Turbo asked. Vanellope nodded, getting up and dusting invisible dust from her outfit.

"Oh yeah, plenty of times. See, life for a glitch is pretty terrible. I had no friends, I was virtually worthless, so I went through a period of trying to kill myself. I was pretty dark for a while there."

"It must've been terrible," Turbo sympathised. If what her code said was right, he wanted to start treating her better.

"What's with the change of heart? Did part of you come back wrong when you just died?" Vanellope frowned, wringing the cola out of her wet hair.

"No but I found out something," Turbo informed her. "I think your game was modelled off mine."

"And what makes you think that?" she asked. "My game looks nothing like yours. I mean, sure, it's a racing game, but there've been plenty of racing games."

"Your code has my code in it," he revealed. "I saw it when you were coming back to life. It's like you're... coded from me. Like if my code was mixed with someone else's code to make new code."

"No," Vanellope gasped when she made the connection. "You can't have treated me like that if you're... no, I can't accept that."

"I didn't know, okay? And if I had known, I probably wouldn't have treated you like that. I thought you were the greatest racer so I got rid of you."

"My dad was a greater racer than me," Vanellope said quietly. "He was the greatest racer ever but in my backstory, he died."

"And then I brought him back to life because I arrived," Turbo continued. "I'm... I'm your father."

"Guess that explains why you can't die in this game," Vanellope sniffed. "Go away now, I need time to think and get used to this idea."

"Can't I stay?" Turbo asked. "It's my game too, in a way."

"You can stay in the game but don't go anywhere near the castle," Vanellope allowed. "After what you did last time you lived there, I don't trust you there."

"Fine," Turbo nodded, and got up to walk out of the mountain. Vanellope walked behind him, her head no doubt whirling with the same thoughts his was.


End file.
